Paper Mario: The Star Cards
by chuckolacola
Summary: A novelization of the events of Paper Mario 64, from Prologue to Epilogue. "After the Star Rod is stolen and Peach is effectively kidnapped, Mario of the Mario Brothers 'Princess Retrieval Team' is left hanging. Waking up in a strange place, he takes the help of some new friends and sets off to rescue the princess once again."
1. Prologue Part 1

**Bean:** Hello everyone! Thanks ahead of time if you decide to read my novelization of Paper Mario 64, as that's what this is.  
I've been hard at work proofreading this chapter all morning, and I hope I didn't miss anything- if I did, just let me know in a review or a PM and I'll hunt it down to fix it!  
Paper Mario was one of the defining games of my childhood and introduced me to gaming as a medium of storytelling! It's still one of my favorites- I just started a new playthrough- and I hope you'll all enjoy my attempt to lend it some tribute by writing out the events of the game in detail.

That said, I don't want to bore you with a long author's note, so here's this: Please read as much as you like! Please feel free to leave a review, especially one with suggestions, things you'd like to see happen with the story or things you think I could improve on. Below you'll find a summary of this chapter, so please give it a look to know what you're in for. The next chapter will be posted today as well. I hope to have the entire game's Prologue portion finished before Christmas, and if i work hard, by the end of the month. Let's go!

**Chapter Summary:** High above in the reaches of Star Haven, something very important falls into a very villainous Koopa's clutches. Down below in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario brothers receive an invitation and attend a party.  
**Chapter Length:** 2111 words.

* * *

**Prologue Part 1: Star Haven and the Mario Brothers.**

* * *

Star Haven was a place eternally cloaked in night. High above the clouds and atop a crater filled moon, it sat as a vigil over the residents of the planet and its inhabitants were in charge of-being stars, of course- granting the wishes of the people living their lives so far below them.

Below the clouds, it was night, just as in Star Haven. At this time every star was flitting about through the skies performing their own specific duties- some listened for wishes, some set off to grant them, and some simply shone brightly, a light in the dark. One such shining star, barely a glint, was a little boy named Twink.

There was very little to be noted about Twink. He looked just about the same as any other star kid in the sky or in his previous home of Starborn Valley. He was a five pointed body with a glinting face, emitting a bright yellow light. He spoke softly, worked just as much as he was expected to, and no more or less. However, tonight was Twink's very first night in the sky, and he was about to witness something terrible.

He had been looking down through the clouds at the Mushroom Kingdom when it happened. A loud whirring noise was heard throughout the sky, and when he turned he saw this- a fearsome, eight foot tall lizardman with a spiked shell like a snapping turtle's, a gaping maw full of sharp teeth, two gleaming white horns between which sat a shock of hair, red as fire.

This terrifying entity was none other than Bowser, King of the Koopas, whom even the stars in the sky had heard of. He pillaged, he burned, he conquered and he kidnapped- specifically the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Twink had heard. He zipped out of the way quick as he could, relieved when he was completely ignored.

Following Bowser was a shriveled Magikoopa woman on a broom. Twink had not known before today that brooms could fly, but now he did, and he watched the koopa woman, gray haired, bespectacled and clad in purple, cackling as she flew off, following hte Koopa King in his bucket like, propellor powered contraption.

They were headed straight for Star Haven, where the Honorable Star Spirits resided.

The Star Spirits were the veritable rulers of Star Haven and the skies around it- seven of them, all equally as powerful as the rest in different ways, and in charge of granting the biggest wishes anyone down below the clouds made. Twink idolized them the way most stars did, and it was this idolization that spurred in him a worry so frantic he rushed after Bowser and his companion without thinking.

He wasn't fast enough. By the time he reached the structures of star haven they were crumbling around him. The Koopa King was leaning out of his flying device, spitting fireballs at everything he saw. The Star Spirits had come to confront him, but...

Kalmar, the Star Spirit recognizable by his bowtie and book, was the first to fall. Then it was Misstar, and then Muskular- then one after another every other Star Spirit fell to the ground. All under the weight of Bowser's onslaught of fire and his companion's onslaught of neon-lit magic. Blast after blast rained down on them mercilessly until they were a heap on the ground, struggling to move.

Twink wasn't sure how such an assault had taken them by such surprise that they had been reduced to this. Nonetheless, he watched in horror as Skolar and Eldstar rose to attempt an attack while the others recovered- but, like Twink, they were not fast enough.

Bowser, King of Koopas, had come for one thing and one thing only, and he had made his way to the center of the main structur of Star Haven and obtained it.

The Star Rod was his. The Star Rod, the base of all of Star Haven's operations, the mystical artifact which the Star Spirits used to grant big wishes! Holding onto that, why...it could make a villain like Bowser invincible, the way he probably intended to use it!

As the Koopa turned and swung the rod, Tiwnk lost control of himself and fled. He didn't look back, but he heard the shouts of the Star Spirits behind him, and the sound of something small- paper, perhaps- hitting the ground.

* * *

**(A Brief Transition)**

* * *

Morning at the Mario household was usually a very relaxed affair, and today was no different. Mario Mario, as he was unfortunately named, sat at the breakfast table in the front room of the house he shared with his younger brother, sipping a hot mug of coffee- two creams and no sugar- and sampling Luigi, his brother's latest cooking experiment. Delicious, as usual.

The call for their mail had sounded about a minute ago, and Luigi had gone to check the postbox to see what was in store for them that day. It could be anything from bills to pleas from people in trouble the way the lives of the brothers went.

Once upon a time, they had been mere plumbers, however...a long story full of a lot of twists and turns had led them from their previous home in Brooklyn to the Mushroom Kingdom, where they now resided as its "Professional Princess Retrieval Team," as they often called themselves.

As Mario was chuckling to himself about this, Luigi came back in sifting through the mail.

Luigi and Mario were alike in some respects and different in others. Mario was shorter, stockier, and Luigi was taller and lankier. They both had their father's broad nose and their mother's blue eyes, but Luigi's hair was dark brown while Mario's was what his barber called 'honey brown.' Dressed in red and green respectively, they were always easy to spot in a crowd, even if it was made entirely of...well, humans, which were a minority in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hey, bro." Luigi piped up suddenly, nasal tenor rending Mario away from his morning stupor, "We got a letter from Princess Peach."

Mario perked up. "What's it say?"

He put his coffee down as he asked the question. It was always important to pay attention to whatever Peach had to say, even when it was in a letter, or you might miss something important. She had a tendency to mince her words from time to time, however...

Luigi scanned the letter twice. "Looks like she's holding a party at the castle today and wants us to make an appearance." he said, "She didn't say that in so many words, but...anyway, it sounds like there'll be a lot of important people there. I guess we should probably show up for a gathering like that, don't you think?"

Mario stood up. He hadn't eaten much breakfast, but any party thrown in the Mushroom Kingdom, especially at the Castle, was bound to serve food.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's put these leftovers away and head out."

The Mario Brothers lived on the outskirts of Toad Town, the capitol city of the country, but they often resorted to the warp pipe to the western gate when they needed to pass through. It was a convenient invention that Brooklyn would probably never have, and they always hated to waste the time to make the walk into town- so, of course, they took the warp pipe today, and came out in the western thoroughfare.

Toad Town was colorful. Every house was a different shape or size or color, from shingles to windowpanes and shutters, to doors and siding. It made for a menagerie of homes and businesses as colorful as the citizens inhabiting them. In Toad Town, that was mostly toads.

Almost everyone they passed knew them, though the Mario Brothers didn't always know who they passed. But they returned every good morning, every hello and every how are you graciously and made their way through town at a leisurely pace. Peach's parties were never a come on time, leave on time affair. Come and go as you please, she always said, but be sure to stay for some cake!

The walk from the warp pipe to the castle was something close to half an hour, and the castle itself was bigger than the main square- stone blocks taller than Luigi constructed it, smooth and an oak drawbridge spread across the moat, which was probably wider across than the brother's small house.

By the time they were inside, the party was in fulll swing. People from all across the Mushroom Kingdom were in attendance. Toads from Toad Town, Koopas from Petal Meadows and Pleasant Path, Humpties from the Shiver Region and even Dryites from the Desert were all milling around, mingling and eating and shooting the breeze.

Luigi paused and looked around as they entered. He spotted the buffet table and a group of Yoshies gathered around it.

"I'm gonna go get some food." He told Mario, "Princess Peach's letter said she'd like to see you specifically, so why don't you go look for her?"

Mario grinned. "Sure thing, little brother. Don't finish off the food before I get back."

Luigi shook his head and walked away smiling, leaving Mario on his own.

The red capped hero decided to make his way around leisurely. Peach was patient and wherever she was, Mario guessed she was caught up greeting guests and didn't have time to talk to him just yet. Perhaps he should greet some people himself in the meantime.

He went through the front room, saying hello to a few people and shaking hands, as well as exchanging names- hopefully he could remember them all!- and proceeded through the double doors into the castle proper, away from the foyer.

Toadsworth was there. He was Peach's advisor and dear friend, and had been a caretaker of her since her childhood. The brothers had also lived in the Mushroom Kingdom briefly with their parents when they were children, however...

"Mario, I say!" Toadsworth greeted as the stocky plumber approached, "Good to see you! Have you met this fellow here?"

Toadsworth motioned to the toad beside him, probably about the same age, sporting a white mustache quite similar to the bespectacled advisor. However, he had a slight hunch where Toadsworth did not, and wore green religious garb.

"I don't think so." Mario admitted in response to Toadsworth's inquiry.

"Splendid, that's alright, this is the castle minister. A good friend of mine, this fellow. Shake hands, shake hands!"

Mario put on a polite grin. "Nice to meet you- my name is Mario Mario. Kind of a bad name, don't you think?"

"It's splendid. I once me a Humpty named Peter Peters, if you must know." Said the minister, "My name is Runn T. It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Mario- I always feel like our kingdom is in safe hands when you're around."

"Don't forget Luigi, of course." Mario said good naturedly. People had a bad habit of placing his younger brother too much in his shadow. Truth be told, it aggravated him to no end to see timid Luigi, who had thrown away his fear countless times in order to come to Mario or Peach's rescue, be tossed aside. But that wasn't the issue now.

The minister nodded. "Yes, and your brother too! Quite the jumper, I hear."

Mario smiled. It was nice to see Luigi get a little praise. "Thank you." he said.

"Not at all! Now, I wouldn't want to hold you up..." the minister quipped, "Princess Peach retired to her room a few minutes ago. I'm sure you'd like to go say hello to your friend."

"Yes, I would. Excuse me. Toadsworth, have a nice time." Mario waved as he left.

The castle halls were long and wide, lined by pillars that supporte the ceiling like Atlas in the old myths Mario had once read during his schooling. Carpeted in red and gold, the floor was soft and muffled any troublesome echoes. Guards were posted at every corner, and then, when Mario reached it, at the door to the back hall.

It wasn't uncommon for Peach to retire here on days when she was weary from political or social obligations. Mario and Luigi had often been in this particular hall for tea or dinner.

The guards recognized him when he approached, and both cloak-clad toads saluted him sharply. Mario saluted them in return.

"Princess Peach is just through here, Mario." said the guard on the left.

"She asked us only to let you through, sir. Go ahead." said the guard on the right.

That done, they opened the doors wide for Mario and closed them behind him.

* * *

**Prologue, Part One: End**

* * *

**Bean:** That's the end of this chapter. I have most of the rest written out to the point that Mario is found in Goomba village, but it would have gotten to be a very lengthy chapter if I'd included all of that, so we'll take it in chunks.

As I said, feel free to leave any comments you think the story needs. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry it wasn't up your alley- hope you find something you enjoy! If you did, I'm glad.

Next part will be up soon!


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Bean:** Here's the next part!

**Chapter Summary:** Mario and Peach have a chat, only to be interrupted- when Mario is gravely injured and tossed away, someone comes to his rescue...

* * *

**Prologue Part Two:**** Interrupting Tea**

* * *

The Back Hall was filled only with the light from the afternoon sun. Dust danced in it as it streamed through the high windows lining the entirety of the walls on the sides, granting a soft but energizing light to the entire room. Peach was standing just in front of one of these windows, gloved hands clasped over her blue brooch, and staring out at the scenery.

Mario smiled, clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards her, saying "Not too royal for a Princess to be back here while her guests have all the fun!"

At that, the princess gasped softly and turned around, beaming. "Mario!" she exclaimed, "Ah, I knew you'd come! I suppose Luigi went to talk with some other guests?"

"And to attack the buffet." Mario chuckled.

Peach giggled softly. "I see. I was back here, because...well, it _does_ get tiring greeting all those guests, you know."

Mario hummed in agreement. As one of the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest celebrities, he often had one or two obligations to fulfill that were just as tiring as the job of being the country's ruler. He never envied Peach, of course, because she was certainly the party out of the two of them with the more mentally taxing job. Mario preferred to work with his hands.

"Nobody will bother us here," Princess Peach commented with a smile on her face, "Why don't we relax and chat for a while? Just the two of us."

Mario smiled softly. "I'd like that very much." he admitted.

It was then, just as Mario finished speaking, that everything went down the gutter. The ground began to shake violently, throwing Peach and Mario both off balance and sending them stumbling for a foothold, grabbing onto each other frantically.

The shaking only got worse, and suddenly Mario's stomach dropped not from fear or anxiety but from a sudden rise in altitude. What was going on? The rattling of the ground intensified once more, and Mario sank to a kneeling position with the princess by his side.

"Hang onto me!" He ordered frightfully, gripping Peach's arms. In a situation like this, she was always his priority. They stayed kneeling, Peach gripping Mario's shoulders tightly, until the shaking stopped.

When it did, it had become dark. Mario and Peach stood cautiously and stared out the largest window in the hall at the star dusted sky before them. Something was wrong.

"I could have sworn it was the middle of the afternoon..." Peach whispered worriedly.

Mario gritted his teeth. "It was."

And just then, the window shattered. Not from any force unseen, it was just who Mario expected to burst in at any moment- Bowser, King of Koopas, in his clowncopter. He was followed by Kammy Koopa, his head magikoopa and personal advisor. Mario shielded peach from the shards of glass that rained down and glared toward the large Koopa menacingly.

Bowser took a flying leap out of his copter and landing with a resounding _thud_, Kammy Koopa just behind him, smiling a gap toothed grin.

"Gwahaha!" Bowser laughed wildly, "Princess Peach! Long time no see! Thought I'd come for a visit!"

"Bowser! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasnt it!" Peach shouted lividly. Bowser always meant bad news, especially for her.

Bowser only laughed again. "Hah! Yeah, that was _me_! I've lifted up your castle into the sky- it's sittin' on my castle now! Weren't expecting _that_ little trick, were you?"

Mario looked at the floor beneath him in astonishment, wondering how Bowser had managed that. Weren't castles supposed to be stationary objects?

"This castle's under _my_ control now, my dear! You'll obey _me_!" Bowser continued.

At that, Mario knew it was time to spring into action. As Bowser approached, he leapt to his feet and took a stance in front of Peach like a boxer, one fist guarding while the other remained ready to shoot out and attack, meanwhile his feet were stationed to keep his center of gravity steady and hard to move.

Bowser put on a look of mock surprise- one that would have been hard to read had Mario not grown used to the way nonhuman species emoted. "Why...it's Mario! Such a shock!" Then he laughed. Kammy joined in.

"Not really! I knew you'd turn up. Just as irritating as ever. Unfortunately for you, you're out of luck this time!"

"Haven't you learned your lesson, Bowser?!" Peach asked in shock, "You've never once defeated Mario! Give up already!"

Bowser was full of laughter today. "Gwahaha! True, true! Mario's given me my share of trouble in the past...but things are going to be different today! This time, I'm gonna taste the sweet flavor of victory!"

That said, Bowser fell into a crouch, long and sharp claws beared at Mario. "Okay, tough guy...let's rumble!" he snarled.

Mario took that as a cue. It was time to get busy beating Bowser into the ground again. This was routine for him by now, though he had never done it in Peach's Castle- he wasn't too worried, but he would have to remain on guard. Something wasn't right...

He rushed forward and vaulted into the air, flipping to avoid a swipe of Bowsser's arms and coming down to slam feet first onto the Koopa's skull. Using his leftover momentum, Mario vaulted off of the villain's head and landed on the floor, sliding backwards with fists raised in a guarded position.

Bowser roared, and the floor vibrated with the noise and the crunch of his footsteps on the glass as he whirled and rushed towards Mario, spitting large fireballs at him. The hat-wearing plumber, rather than run, rushed forward and vaulted over one, ducked under a second and punched through a third before being knocked to the floor by the unexpected appearance of Bowser's fist through a fourth. He was sent tumbling, and he rolled with the punch as best he could, landing in a crouching position.

"Is that all you've got, Bowser?" the plumber taunted, "I've seen better from goombas!"

Bowser snarled and marched forward, inhaling. This was usually a sign that he was about to unleash a stream of flames. Mario glanced around. Kammy and Peach were out of the line of fire- good. He had a few seconds.

A little out of breath, he ran to the side and around bowser's flank as fast as he could, just outrunning the flamethrower the Koopa King unleashed on the ground. Once he had built up some speed, he rushed in again and greeted Bowser with a few hearty crosses to the gut and a roundhouse kick, then backflipped away from a swiping claw.

Immediately the mustachioed hero dove back in and rocketed off of the ground, then bounced off of Bowser's shoulder, only to use the momentum of his succeeding fall to stomp on his head again in his traditional jump attack.

Once he was on the ground again, Mario bounced back a few steps to land in front of Peach protectively. The Koopa King seemed to be a bit bruised.

Heaving for breath, Bowser spoke. "Good ol' Mario...you're a thorn in my side...but not today. Not any more!"

With that, Bowsser reached into his shell and pulled out...

It couldn't be. Mario and Peach both gasped. They had heard about hte star rod before. Peach in her religion classes, Mario when he had been filled in on the local belief system after coming to Mushroom World for hte first time with Luigi.

It was a mystical device, like a magic wand, one with so much power that the holder could use it to grant their own wishes or the wishes of others, even those on the other side of the planet. It was considered the be-all, end-all of magic artifacts in the local religion's lore and it was _meant_ to reside in star haven with the deities, the Star Spirits. So why wasn't it there?

"See _this_?!" Bowser shouted triumphantly, "I stole it from Star Haven- the Star Rod! Those peaceful idiots were so peaceful they didn't know what hit 'em! Talk about unguarded!" He laughed loud and long, and Mario saw Kammy Koopa by the broken window, suppressing a quiet cackle.

Mario gulped. Now he knew what that bad feeling had been about.

"Bowser, you'd better not-" He began,

"Better not _what_?" Bowser sneered, "Better not _this_?" WIth that, he twirled the Star Rod and tapped himself with it. A rainbow aura descended, covering the Koopa King, who placed the artifact back in his shell and crossed his arms triumphantly.

"See, now you'll never stand a chance against me!" He said proudly.

"Bowser, _no_!" Peach pleaded, "You're meddling with something too powerful for you!"

Bowser scowled at the princess deeply and spat on the floor. "Pah! As if you'd know! Mario! Come on and fight me again, you wimpy shrimp!"

Mario growled. Of course, he was going to give in to Bowser's taunting. He had no choice. Someone had to protect the Princess, and that was him- Luigi was probably trying to keep all the guests calm right now, and that was the thing he was best at. It was all up to the elder brother for now.

Taking a deep breath, Mario plunged into the fray as soon as Peach was safely by the wall, leaping over fireballs until he had gotten within jumping distance of Bowser. He leapt, flipped, descended...

And met with a surface as hard as rock. It hurt his feet and he tumbled to the floor, rolling away in pain.

"Mario!" he heard Peach exclaim.

"_Mario_!" Kammy mocked.

Ignoring both of them, he got back to his feet just in time to dive out of the way of bowser's descending talons and to swipe with one leg. Unfortunately, the back of Bowser's knee was now as hard as the top of his head and Mario howled as his shin was bruised. He sprung to his feet gingerly and limped back out of reach of the vicious and villainous king.

"What the heck is going on here!" he yelled in confusion.

Bowser laughed. "The Star Rod, _nimrod_! It made me invincible because I wished it would! Obviously!"

And then Bowser was suddenly right in front of Mario. He swung a huge arm and knocked him across the floor, tumbling head over heels. Then he was there again, stomping on him once, twice, three times. When had the big lug gotten so fast?

Between the third and fourth stomp, Mario rolled away, panting for breath and struggling onto one knee. This was the worst case scenario now. He hadn't gotten into this sort of shape in a fight against Bowser since the very first time he had faced him. What had he done then? He couldn't remember.

"Mario! Get up!" Peach pleaded. Mario tried.

But Bowser was way ahead of him. He blasted Mario with a white-hot stream of fire so brutal it burned until the plumber was bleeding sorely. Mario couldn't move at all now, and fell to the ground, vision blurred. Bowser was taking his time approaching this time around.

"Well, Mario, looks like this was your last battle." said the King of Darkland, "What a pity."

Bowser's foot collided with Mario's stomach. He began to lose consciousness and he heard Peach scream. He felt like he was falling- maybe he really was, but when he blacked out he really wasn't sure.

* * *

**(Brief Transition)**

* * *

Far below the new reaches of Peach's castle, Mario lay gravely injured and had lost consciousness. Burns covered his torso and left side, his knuckles were scraped and his leg was bruised deeply. Who knew what other contusions or lacerations he might have, but that was not quite the point.

The point now what that seven ghostly entities were now encircling him. Each was a five-pointed body of a different color, each with a different defining feature or expression. Each was a Star Spirit, but all were flickering weakly, transparent and hardly present at all.

The first to speak was a lady called Mamar, who wore a pink scarf on her upper point.

"Oh, thank the heavens!" She cried in relief, "He's been gravely injured...but I think he will recover."

Kalmar, who sported a small black mustache, was next to speak. "However...Bowser has stolen the Star Rod! He's become stronger than Mario...all our hope is lost!"

The other Star Spirits murmured in agreement, fidgeting about in their ethereal forms. From the sailor Muskular to the ribbon dancer Misstar, all expressed the same worry as the usually coolheaded Kalmar.

"Now now, everyone just calm down." said a star with a large mustache- Eldstar, the first and most powerful of them. "As long as we keep faith, nothing is hopeless- now...our fates are still in Mario's hands. We _must_ try to revive him. Gather around, everyone- send Mario your power!"

The murmuring had stopped by now. When Eldstar spoke, the others always listened. Even calmer than Kalmar and more powerful than the thick eyebrowed Skolar, Eldstar was their trusted leader. They tightened the circle they had formed around the wounded Mario and a humming noise arose as they raised their pointed arms skyward. A shimmering filled the forest clearing and convened around Mario in a bright light, disappearing suddenly. The Star Spirits drooped, flickering much more than before.

"Whew." Eldstar sighed, "That's it. That's all we can do. Mario...please wake up. Please!"

With their final plea made, the images of the Star Spirits flickered one last time, and then faded.

Following their disappearance came a little goomba girl. She couldn't have been older than eight or nine. She was pinkish, wide-eyed and hairless, but there was a spotted ribbon clipped to her head and a youthful flush on her cheeks.

"I coulda swore I heard someone talking around here." she squeaked.

It was as she said this that she noticed a body in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh no, who is that?" She said worriedly, and approached recklessly, bending her small body over Mario to take a close look.

"This red shirt. These overalls...that mustache! This is the one and only Mario...oh no, and he's hurt!" She exclaimed, "Hey, come on! Come on, wake up!"

Panicking, she turned around and ran the other way. "I gotta get help! Dad! Goompa! Goombariiiooooo!"

* * *

**Prologue Part Two End**

* * *

**Bean:** Thanks for reading! Next chapter is the Goomba Village segment. It'll be nice and lengthy, I imagine.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Bean: **And here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Summary:** Mario awakes to a strange dream...or is it a dream? And begins assessing what need be done to rescue Peach.

* * *

**Prologue Part Three: Goomba Village**

* * *

In official terms, Goomba Village was considered an out of the way suburb of the larger city of Toad Town. With a total population of about fifteen-hundred people, mostly goombas, it was referred to mostly as backwoods and very little happened there. Historically it was the place where the first goombas not affiliated with Darkland had settled and still was the place where the larger number of Musroom Kingdom loyal goombas made their residence. That said, the edge of the village closest to the road leading to Toad Town was actually out of the way of hte village proper, and consisted only of a large family home and a Toad House for weary travelers- the Toad House system was a local convenience established to keep adventureres well fed and rested without robbing them of much needed coins, but it hadn't been doing so well lately, as it ran on charity.

It was within this Toad House that a certain Mario Mario was recuperating from quite a fall and quite a beating. He was mostly asleep at this point, but Mario was slowly coming to his senses, and as such was vaguely away of the faint body floating above his bed, though he could not make out any details other than a large, silvery mustache.

He was not surprised when the faint body began to speak- he assumed he was dreaming, or something like that, or maybe he was just too tired to tell who was above his bed. Nonetheless, he tried his best to focus on what was being said to him.

"Mario." said the figure, "My name is Eldstar, and I'm one of the Star Spirits. I have some important news for you- it concerns the princess, and, in fact, all of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario blinked sleepily.

"Unfortunately," continued Eldstar, "I have not the strength to tell you all of it here. I need you- stay awake, please."

Mario opened his eyes, which had drooped shut.

"I need you to come to shooting star summit. I can talk to you better there. Please, Mario- we Star Spirits will be waiting for you on Shooting Star Summit!"

When that was said, the figure disappeared, and Mario awoke fully. The door had opened and there was a youngish Toad inside the room, looking at Mario in confusion. The plumber sat up, feeling for his hat. It wasn't within reach, and neither were his gloves. Instead, Mario felt at his curly brown hair and sighed deeply. Someone had changed his shirt, and he could feel thick bandages underneath. Whatever damage Bowser had done had apparently been too much for the magic, wound-healing plants and drinks the Mushroom Kingdom possessed.

"Mario!" Exclaimed the Toad.

"Hi." Mario said quietly. His voice would barely come out.

"What a relief to see you awake. Er, were you talking to someone in here?"

Mario blinked stupidly and before he could control himself he blurted out, "Eldstar the Star Spirit, I think. I was half asleep."

The young toad looked at Mario, bewildered but not entirely disbelieving. He walked over to a side table and picked up a tray that Mario had not even seen him bring in. It had a teapot and cup on it, and the young toad brougth it over and offered it to him. Mario poured himself some tea and began to drink. It was cold, but at least it didn't taste bad. And it was good on his hoarse throat.

"A Star Spirit...are you sure it wasn't a dream? I'm Guess T., by the way...anyway, what did it say?"

Mario took another gulp of tea, and when he spoke again the words came easier. "Wanted me to go to Shooting Star Summit."

Guess T. Nodded. "I see...well, I don't know if there was really a Star Spirit here, but if they wanted you to go to Shooting Star Summit, it must have been important! You might try going just to be sure."

Mario nodded, and then, "Um...could you tell me where I am?"

Guess T. clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh! Right, silly me! You're in Goomba village, a suburb of Toad Town. Reall small place, there's only one school- it goes from kindergarten all through high school and- anyway...you're on the outskirts. The only people out here are me and a family of Goombas." Guess T. took a breath, "They're just the nicest folks. It was their daughter who found you in the woods, actually. I'd recommend going and thanking them for bringing you here. You were in awful shape."

"I will." Mario said with a nod, "How long was I...?"

"Almost a week." Guess T. said nervously, "We were all worried sick."

Mario sighed. So it had been that long. He must have been in really bad shape if he had been in a coma. He rubbed his bruised face and winced- there was no sense in worrying about it, but now he was delayed. He needed to rescue Peach as soon as possible and put a stop to whatever otehr plans Bowser was cooking up in the sky.

But for now, he would just finish his tea. As eager as he was to get on the road and figure out how to save Peach as soon as possible, he was a smart enough man not to push himself past his limits just after waking up from losing consciousness. And he still had to thank the family that had saved him...

When Mario finally exited the Toad House, gingerly placing aching legs in front of the other as he inched down the stairs, he was greeted by an excited yelp.

When he looked up, there was a young goomba standing there. He was about up to Mario's knee, had a body the color of dark caramel and large black eyes. He may or may not have had hair on his head, but if so it was hidden under a bright blue baseball cap. His mouth was wide open in a thrilled grin, his lower fangs sticking out- they were filed down. From what Mario had heard, goombas loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom often practiced filing their fangs, though he wasn't sure where the practice had come from other than it helped serve as a quick identifier of who was loyal to Peach and who was loyal to other parties.

Before Mario could greet the boy- by goomba standards he looked to be about twelve- he burst into a flurry of speech, nasal voice cracking at every turn.

"Mario!" he squeaked, "Mario, you're awake! Thank goodness! After we found you in the forest were were afraid you'd never wake up! You were asleep for days and days and my sister was really scared. So was I, but I was brave, I promise."

Here, he paused to breathe.

"My name is Goombario, and I'm your biggest fan, I swear! I know all about your greatest adventures! Like the time you and Luigi came from another world and saved the Princess for the first time, and the time you-"

Mario raced painfully down the stairs, bent down, and covered the young goomba's mouth.

"S-slow down there, sport!" he said frantically, "I can't make out a word you're saying."

From behind his hand, the boy mumbled "I'm shorrhy."

Carefully, the plumber took his hand away and sighed. "Now, you obviously seem to know who I am, because from what I could make out of all that garble, you're a fan of mine. Don't speak!" Mario hushed the boy as he was about to launch into another speech. Closing his mouth, the hat-wearing goomba settled for nodding rapidly instead.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm always glad to meet admirers. Give me your name again?"

The boy took a deep breath. "My name's Goombario. I'm named after your family name, my dad says. I'm thirteen."

That was more information than Mario had asked for, but at least Goombario had given it at a reasonable speed this time, and the plumber had understood it all. He let out a breath of relief. It was nice to know the kid wasn't _too_ exciteable.

While Goombario paused to look at him admiringly, Mario took a quick look around. Guess T. hadn't been lying. In one direction, a dot in the distance down the road, was another building. Two diverging pathways led into a dense forest in the same direction, so it was safe to say that this part of Goomba Village was a bit cut off. In the other direction was what was obviously the goomba family's home.

Most of the family appeared to be hanging about in the yard- a woman whom Mario assumed to be the matron of the family was pulling weeds in the garden, her headscarf soiled. A little girl with a polkadot bow was running in circles gleefully- probably trying to make herself dizzy. And a goomba male with a modest dark brown mustache was on the dirt road, a toolbox at his side, fiddling with the village gate.

"What's going on over there?" Mario asked, pointing to the mustachioed goomba.

"Oh, there? That's my dad. He's fixing the gate- you know that huge earthquake that hit recently? It broke the darn thing so he's patching it up. He's a real handyman!" Goombario chirped.

Mario hummed. He was guessing now that he would have to wait just a little while longer to leave. But Guess T. _had_ suggested he greet the entire family, and he had only met Goombario so far.

"Goombario," Mario started, "How big is your family? I need to thank everyone...from what I hear you're all responsible for saving my skin."

Goombario jerked his head toward the little girl running around. She was a few inches shorter than him. "It was actually Goombaria, my sister, who found you...if you wanted to know. She's a bratty kid but everyone's nice to her anyway...I don't understand it."

Mario blinked, and Goombario coughed awkwardly.

"Anyway, it was me, my dad and my goompa- that's grandpa- who carried you back. Mom and gooma told Guess T. about you so he could get the bed ready and then they went to get some medical supplies."

Mario was pleasantly surprised by this explanation. It seemed like the family had done well considering the situation and kept their heads well enough to take care of him. A new sense of gratefulness swelled within him.

"Will you introduce me to everyone?" he asked, then he coughed. His voice was still hoarse from disuse.

Goombario looked as thrilled as a child on Christmas. Mario was tempted to laugh. He met adult fans of his all the time, but children were usually too intimidated to interact with him.

"Sure I will! Come on, Goombaria's right over there, let's go!"

Mario felt the vague force of energy that was a goomba's psychic power pulling him forward. He had never experienced the phenomenon before and it was more than a little bizare to feel like there was a hand gripping his own when the person gripping had no hands to speak of.

When they reached hearing distance of the little girl, she stopped running, wobbled a bit, and smiled widely, showing small and underdeveloped upper fangs.

"Mario's awake!" she shouted excitedly, and the woman in the garden turned and beamed.

"So he is!" she said, trailing soil as she scuttled over.

Goombario motioned first at the girl with the bow and then at the soil stained woman. "This is my sister, and this is my mom. Guys, you already know, but this is Mario! He's-"

The little girl cut Goombario off. "My name's Goombaria! Goombario's _always_ talking about you, you know. He's got a serious case of hero worship, you should watch out."

"H-hey, I do not!" Goombario sputtered, "I just admire him! I want to be an adventurer just like you, Mario, you know?"

Goombaria rolled her eyes, but then admitted, "Me too."

The mother of the two children laughed good naturedly. "Mario, call me Goomama. I'm a goomba mother, so that's the term that gets used. Think of me as family!" She grinned, "Of course, my real name is Goombeatrice, so feel free to use that once we know each other a little better."

Mario tipped his hat at both mother and daughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thanks for helping me when I was in that tough spot. I don't know what would have happened without you all."

Goombaria blushed deeply at the praise and Goomama shook her head.

"It's no problem, Mario, really." said Goombario with conviction, "We'd have helped no matter who it was. Nobody should get left out in the forest like that. It's just not right!"

Mario smiled at Goombario genuinely. "You're a good kid." he said. Goombario laughed embarrassedly and looked away quickly, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to dash off, but I think I need to go and find out how long your old patriarch is gonna take fixing that gate. I have somewhere to be."

"I'll come with you! To the gate, I mean." Goombario piped up.

"That's fine with me." Mario responded, and off they went.

THe gate had a sign above it that was worn and old, but more in tact than the gate itself- crumbled and in ruins- was. It read '_Welcome to Goomba Village. Population: 1500 smiling faces._'

"Goompapa!" Goombario exclaimed as they approached. The goomba man turned, sweaty and smelly, holding a box of nails.

"Oh, Goombario. And Mario! That's a pleasant surprise. I'm relieved to see you up and around. Feel free to take a breather in our house as long as you need to." with that, Goompapa gave a friendly jerk of his head toward Mario.

Mario nodded. "Thanks, but... Listen, I know this is sudden, but...well, I need to know how soon I can get through to the road. I need to leave."

Goompapa blinked. "What? You have to leave now? Why?"

"Well, I've got some important business. At Shooting Star Summit." Mario admitted, making a vague mountain shape with his hands.

Goompapa hummed in understanding. "Shooting Star Summit, huh...no doubt it really _is_ important, then. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit, though. The gate was severely damaged in the last earthquake and I need to clear the debris and fix the thing up before anybody can use the road. I mean, shoot! Did you _feel_ that quake the other day? I thought everything was going to collapse."

Mario frowned deeply. So, he would have to wait. That was a bit discouraging.

Goompapa coughed, though, and shook his head frantically. "Don't get all worried though, I know what I'm doing! I'll have this gate fixed in a jiffy! Why don't you go inside and say hello to my wife's parents in the meantime?"

"I see. All right- thank you...um?"

"Osgoom. Just call me Ozzie or Goompapa." Goompapa quipped, and then he turned back to his work.

When Mario walked off this time, Goombario stayed behind and started chattering at his father about his tools and what they did and...apparently the histories of their uses and inventions, if he was hearing right. He shook his head.

The door to the goomba home had both a push bar lower down for the goombas and a knob higher up for tall visitors- Mario used the knob. When he entered, there was an elderly goomba woman sitting in a rocker and knitting what appeared to be a thick, blue and yellow blanket.

She looked up before Mario could even introduce himself and smiled a toothy grin. She only had one fang remaining.

Calmly, she continued to rock for a long moment and Mario waited patiently until she decided to speak.

"Mario," she began, "Hello dearie, I'm Gooma. I'm a goomba grandmother- that's where I get the nickname." With that, she laughed a laugh that sounded like paper crinkling. Mario liked her already.

"Have you met my grandchildren? Sweet things, the both of them, particularly Goombaria. Why, she looks just like I did when I was young." Gooma laughed again.

"I've met them both." Mario said politely, "Your grandson is quite the talker."

"Ah yes," Gooma said slowly, "Goombario. He's always been that way. Inquisitive to the core. Spends all his time reading, never goes out to play unless he's off to practice martial arts with my husband. He can tell all about you just by looking at you, if he wants."

Mario mouthed in surprise. It sounded like there was a lot more to Goombario than just a babbling mouth and an exciteable personality. He was a giant brain, too. Though the statement that he didn't leave the houes much did worry him...Luigi had been like that once, and there was a reason for it.

But it wasn't really the time to worry about that right now. Mario looked around. The living room and kitchen were connected, but it appeared Gooma was the only one in either room.

"Excuse me, Gooma, but..."

Gooma closed her eyes and continued knitting. "If you're looking for my husband, he's out back on the veranda- go into the hall and take the last door on your left."

"Er, right. Thanks." Mario tipped his hat, though Gooma's eyes were closed, and took her directions.

He opend the door to the veranda a bit more roughly than intended, and the elderly goomba standing out there wearing a green fez jumped harshly.

"Sorry!" Mario said as the goomba turned around, holding a sizeable wooden mallet with his mental energy.

"Mario!" said the fez wearing goomba, "You startled me there, youngster! So you've woken up at last. Good, good, I knew you'd pull through- call me Goompa. I'm the goomba grandfather. So, well...Goompa!"

Mario smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, but Goompa suddenly hushed him.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but could you give me the details later? I'm busy fixing the veranda at the moment."

Mario laughed. There was no need to apologize for that in his mind, but he didn't mind a polite man, so he nodded in understanding, waved, and reentered the house, walking through and past the open door of a stunningly clean bathroom, through the kitchen and front room and outside again, where Goombario greeted him with another speedy monologue- lucky for both of them, it was clearly spoken this time.

"Hey, Mario!" he burbled, "Dad was looking for you! He said the gate's fixed. It's actually better than it was, isn't that amazing? My dad is so cool."

At that, the young goomba shuffled.

"I guess...I guess this means you'll be leaving now, huh? You'll be going due east to Toad Town, and then due northeast to Shooting Star Summit..."

Goombario seemed so absolutely sullen and downtrodden about it that Mario couldn't bring himself to confirm it. They had only just met, and he wasn't sure how to comfort the boy, so he settled for messing up his hat- and unintentionally revealing some of the wild brown hair underneath. So he _wasn't_ bald. It was always hard to tell whether a goomba would grow hair or not.

But once he had done that, Mario marched toward the gate- it really did look quite nice, and he was surprised it had gotten that way from a pile of rubble in less than an hour- and stood next to Goompapa and Goombaria, who was clinging to her father.

Goompapa was sweating profusely. "Hoo, what a lot of work! Sorry to keep you waiting, Mario, but the gate is fixed now and you can get going."

"Thanks a lot." Mario dipped his head in a nod.

"I believe Shooting Star Summit is accessible from a hiking trail near the castle. Its' too bad you have to leave, of course...I feel like I only just met you!" Goompa said this with a laugh, and Goombaria and Mario joined in at the quip. Once they were all done laughing, they gazed past the gate at the highroad.

"Come back and visit if you can." Goompapa said plainly, "Goombario seemed thrilled to meet you."

"I wi-"

"_Yeeeeheeheehee!_"

A shrill, high pitched and scratchy laugh boomed out across the yard all of a sudden, interrupting Mario and gathering the attention of the entire family. It seemed to come from above, and when the goomba family and Mario looked up, it was none other than Kammy Koopa.

"_Bleah ha ha!_ My instincts were right!" cackled the koopa witch, holding her wand above her head and sitting atop her broom, "Ah, Mario...I'm astonished you're on your feet after taking such a beating from Lord Bowser! You're a hardy one, all right...I was right to hunt you down and _check_ on you!"

"Ew!" came the cry of Goombaria, crouching behind her father, "Daddy, daddy, what's that weird flying thing?!"

"_Weird_?!" Kammy screeched indignantly, "_Weird_?! Why you rude little...! I'd teach you a lesson if I had the time, but no! Mario, hear this! It's useless for you to try and save Princess Peach! Lord Bowser is far more powerful than you can imagine this time! ...in fact, here's a gift from him!"

With that, Kammy Koopa swung her wand in a circle, and a yellow form spun and spun above it, growin until it was at least the twice Mario's height. It appeared to have eyes drawn on every side of its cubic surface.

With another, downward wave of her wand, Kammy sent the block barrelling into the ground. It crushed the gate and sent wood splinters flying, forcing Mario to dive in front of Goompapa and Goombaria, and it also effectively blocked the road.

Mario stared in shock, and from behind him he heard indistinct, squeaky yelling that was probably Goombario.

"Nyeah heh heh heh! Mario!" Kammy said.

Mario looked up at her, wide eyed and furious.

"You will weep when you see the wonderful changes that King Bowser has made! Your world is ours now!"

With a slimy chortle, Kammy turned tale and zipped back into the sky on her broomstick, laughing all the way and leaving Mario and the goombas astonished and stuck.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Bean:** The next chapter is on the way!


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Bean:** Welcome to another chapter! Please hang in there this time- this segment is quite a big longer than the previous ones.  
The next chapter should get us as far as Toad Town, if I don't have to split it! Have fun reading.

**Chapter Summary:** After Kammy ruins Mario's plans to set out for Shooting Star Summit, he's discouraged. But it looks like there might be a solution- and a new companion- for the problem.

* * *

**Prologue Part 4- A Hammer, A Doll, A Boy.**

* * *

As soon as Kammy Koopa was out of sight, Goompapa let out a low, threatening hum.

"I _just fixed_ that gate..." He muttered darkly, "Nobody talk to me about gates. Nobody!"

Unsure, Mario patted the goomba on the head. Like most adult goombas, he came to about the plumbers middle, so it wasn't a stretch. He was tempted to give Goompapa a 'there, there,' but decided against it.

"Kammy Koopa, that fiend!" the goomba patiarch continued, "Did you hear what she said about Princess Peach? It didn't sound any good. I hope nothing's happened to her."

Mario frowned and went over to the block to knock on it. Solid cement. He sighed.

"Actually, about that..."

As the goombas gathered around to listen, Mario regaled them with an account of what had happened so far. His morning with his brother, the letter from Peach- the party at the castle and the fight with Bowser that had sent the plumber hurtling down to earth. Once he was done, he crossed his arms and shook his head in resignation. It was all very troubling indeed.

Goompapa was the first to speak. "Wha...what?! Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach?! _Again_? Oh, unbelievable! And now you have to get to Shooting Star Summit in order to save her, right? ...we've got a problem on our hands."

Next it was Goombaria. "Dad, we've gotta do something, right?! Mario's the only one who can save the princess, nobody else can do it!"

Goompapa hummed for a long moment, until Goombario, who had walked over, spoke up softly.

"Dad, do we have any good tools that could smash that thing?" he asked. It was the calmest Mario had seen him so far.

Goompapa jolted into an attentive position. "Goompa's hammer! Right! Mario, I think that hammer my wife's father owns could do a number on this block. Go see if you can borrow it from him!"

Goombario beamed. When Mario nodded and walked off, he followed. "That's my dad alright," he said, "He's willing to to anything for us- we can always count on him, even though he doesn't look reliable. But did you see him fixing that gate earlier? I knew for sure then how cool he is."

Mario paused at the door, smiling. "You admire your dad, huh?" he asked.

"Goompa too!" Goombario chirped, "But I admire you the most, Mario. Go save Princess Peach, okay? I'll be rooting for you!"

Mario messed up Goombario's hat again and went to the back of the house, nodding at Gooma on the way. He reached the door and opened it up, then stepped out, expecting to meet the creaky wood of the veranda beneath his feet.

Instead he tumbled downward.

He hit the ground ten feet below in a crumpled heap, groaning loudly. He might have been able to land on his feet, were he healthy at the time, but as it was he wouldn't even be able to jump back up to the door. The plumber struggled into a sitting position and looked around. He seemed to be in a wooded area, and behind him was what remained of the former veranda, heaped and splintered.

But hadn't Goompa been on the veranda? Mario stood, joints aching, and looked around for the elderly goomba. He could be hurt, or worse, and it was important to the plumber that the goomba be found as soon as possible. Not to mention he probably knew a good way back to the house! He set off through the brush.

He had made it about thirty yards before he heard a voice call for him.

"Mario, over here, lad!"

Mario rushed in the direction of the noise as fast as his injured body would let him, and reached a pathway. Goompa was lying there, bruised up and scraped up but not too much worse for the wear, it seemed.

"What happened, sir?" Mario asked, helping him onto his feet.

"I remember a great crashing noise," Goomba said shakily, "And then the veranda collapsed right under me and I fell. Did you fall as well?"

Mario nodded.

"Just stepped out the door onto thin air, did you?" the goomba chuckled a bit, "Well, there's a problem. See that block on the path?"

Mario looked in the direction goomba pointed his head, and saw a large yellow blockade on the path, identical to the one Kammy had raised on the highroad. Goompa, set upright again, waddled over to it and inspected it thoroughly.

"This block...this block should _not _be here." he said gruffly, "This is a problem."

"What about the hammer?" Mario asked helpfully.

"Oh?" Goompa looked thoughtful. "Oh, the hammer. I was using it to fix the veranda, but I'm not sure where it's gone. Must have tumbled away when I fell."

Mario groaned quietly. So it was lost? What was he going to do now, he wondered...

"Now, now. I think it may have ended up somewhere on the playground over there. See?" Goompa pointed down the path in the other direction, and indeed there was a small park with all the riggings of a play area for children. It was close enough that the hammer falling over there seemed completely plausible, and without another word Mario set off in its direction with Goompa on his heels.

Silently they set about looking together. Under the merry-go-round, behind the jungle gym and on top of it as well. Mario even checked the slides, but it was so far nowhere to be found. So they started checking the vegetation and the garden area. And while they still had not found the hammer, Mario suddenly came out of a hydrangea bush with something else.

"Some kid lost their doll." He commented, displaying a rag doll with a resemblance to his good friend the princess. Goompa gasped.

"Why, that's Goombaria's! She was crying the other day because she had lost it. Would you hang onto that and give it back to her later?"

Mario smiled. "Sure, can do. Now where's that Hammer..."

"Mario, over here!"

Mario looked up. Goompa had already gone from the garden to the bushes on the far edge of the playground. Laying before him on the ground was the mallet he'd been using to fix the veranda! Thrilled, Mario pocketed the ragdoll and rushed over to pick it up.

He felt it over in his hands. He used hammers pretty often when he was actually plumbing instead of adventuring, and this was a well weighted, well balanced and well made tool. It had a good grip and feel to it and it fit his hands well. He...liked it.

"We can get back to the house with this. Let's go!" Said Goompa, rushing ahead.

However suddenly, the old goomba came tumbling back toward Mario with a startled yelp and landed on his back, groaning. Mario looked up for the source of the collision, and he found a young koopa.

So young in face that his beak was still rounded, his eggshell was still in tact and he didn't yet have any very defining features about him, other than a pair of brown sneakers.

It appeared that the young koopa troopa had shoved goompa quite roughly to the ground. And as Mario was about to berate him for his childish bullying, he spoke up in a small but demanding voice.

"Who are you guys?!" he screeched, "This is _my_ playground! Nobody sets foot here without my permission, nobody!"

Mario suddenly felt an urge to laugh. Instead he settled for an exasperated "Oh, _please_, kid."

This only served to anger the young troopa, and he stomped one foot against the ground repeatedly, squawking. "That's it, you're going down! Prepare to start crying at the feet of _master_ Junior Troopa!"

Building up a running start, Junior Troopa rushed at Mario.

"Mario!" Goomba said hurriedly as Mario stepped in front of him protectively, "That boy is Junior Troopa, a neighborhood bully. He's more bark than bite, though! You can beat him easily- Just boost yourself up and don't take any lip!"

"You want me to fight him?!" Mario sidestepped Junior Troopa's rush and backed away as he fell to the ground clumsily, growling loudly.

"I'll stay right here and watch your progress." Goompa said in response, then added quietly, "That boy has been giving Goombario a hard time for years. I'd like to see him get a taste of his own medicine."

That was enough for Mario. Goombario talked too much, too fast, and was about as exciteable as a cheerleader at a football game, but he seemed to be a smart, genuine kid. He wasn't surprised to hear he had to deal with bullies, but he was surprised that _this_ kid was one of them.

Luigi had dealt with this kind of thing in grade school. Mario would be darned if he would let it pass with any other kid.

Junior Troopa got up and rushed Mario again, faster this time. Sidestepping neatly, Mario tripped him and watched him go tumbling. "That all you got, kid?" He asked, trying to sound as good natured as possible.

"Ugh! As if! Prepare yourself, you smelly old guy!" With that, the young koopa rushed in and threw a fairly neat straight punch headed for Mario's gut. Mario stepped back and shifted the mallet Goompa had bequeathed him to his dominant hand, then gave it a quick swing, knocking the wind out of the young boy. He wanted to win the fight, but the last thing Mario really wanted was to beat up a kid- better be careful.

They continued to trade blows- Mario avoided most of them and wasn't really affected by the rest, and he continued to taunt and whack at Junior Troopa casually as they fought.

"Did your mom teach you that move?" He asked as the eggshelled troopa threw a clumsy right cross.

"_Did your mom give ya that mustache?_" asked the child, blatantly furious.

"Oh, please. My mother's beard is much more impressive." Mario joked, completely unoffended.

Junior Troopa went in for a body slam. Mario used his momentum to whirl him around and boot him to the ground roughly. The boy fell down, tumbled a bit and came to rest on his back, wiggling helplessly to regain his balance for several amusing moments before getting back up again, heaving for breath. THere was a ring shaped bruise on the upper half of his stomach from Mario's hammer by now and he looked dizzy.

Still, he growled as menacingly as he could and snarled, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

This time, Mario couldn't help it. When the troopa dove in fora headbutt and missed completely, he laughed.

"Augh!" Junior stood to his feet, clawed fists clenched tightly. "That's _it_! You asked for it! Say hello to my special attack- _Full Power!_"

A tiny, faint glow surrounded Junior Troopa. Mario wasn't surprised. Among people in the Mushroom Kingdom and other countries in the same world who battled or fought, 'special attacks' that utilized small amounts of magic or psychic energy weren't uncommon, even in inexperienced kids. He braced himself.

When Junior Troopa full bodyslammed him, he barely budged.

Once the weak bully had landed, Mario sighed and wound up his hammer, then swung it to the left, harder than he had been doing. The tiny troopa went soaring into the bushes, then moments later crawled out with a bleeding lip and nose.

"Mario! That was wonderful fighting." Goompa commented as the two of them watched Junior struggle to get to his feet and fail, "You gained experience from that battle, I think. Even among weak opponents there is something to be learned about fighting. Never forget that- you're hearing it from a former master after all! Hohoho."

It was when Goompa had finished speaking and Mario had nodded his understanding that Junior Troopa finally managed to get to his feet, glaring at the both of them.

"Darn it..." he mumbled, then shouted, "I was _winning_ too! I'll be back, Mario! I mean it, I'll be back!"

With that, he began to hobble quickly away.

He turned back at the gate to the playground and, surprisingly ominously, repeated, "I mean it. I'll be back!"

They watched until the troopa was out of sight, granting him the chance for a dignified retreat-as much as that was possible- before setting off themselves. It was only a few moments before they came to the road blockade again.

"Just give it a good, strong whack." Goompa advised as Mario gripped the hammer with two hands, "It doesn't look like strong concrete, and you're known for your near super-strength, aren't you? Give it all you've got!"

Mario smiled and nodded, then wound the hammer up like a baseball bat. Stretching his limits to hold it behind his head, he swung it forward with all his strength. It hit the blockade with a resounding _WHONK!_ and a large portion of it crumbled to the ground effortlessly. Mario repeated the process twice, and then finally, accept for some rubble, the road was clear.

Mario stuck the hammer in one of his belt loops as they continued. The wooded area was pretty, full mostly of deciduous trees that were in full leaf right now, but would be barren come the end of autumn, Mario's favorite season. They continued along the path for ten or twenty minutes before they came to a bend where two trees formed a natural archway and Goompa stopped Mario with a tug on the back of his overalls.

"Mario." he said warningly, "Past here, goombas loyal to Bowser like to hang out. Keep your guard up. If you run into any, be sure to get the first blow in or you could be in trouble! They're all much stronger than Junior Troopa."

"I understand. Don't worry, I'm pretty seasoned by now, so I'll keep my guard up." Mario flashed Goompa a smile and a V sign to reassure him. He really wasn't even tired from his mock bout with Junior, so he would be completely ready for anything that lay ahead on the path.

"Still, be careful. Most of the Bowser supporters around here are usually just curmudgeonly, but they'll be more daring now that he has Peach in his clutches. The kingdom is likely to descend into a bit of a lawless state soon..."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Mario grinned, and they continued on.

They only encountered a few troublemakers on their remaining trek back to the house. The first, a spiked goomba with a big mouth, had managed to nick Mario's hand, leaving his left glove bloody, but a hard whack with the hammer dispersed him. The next two were paragoombas, twins probably as they were identical, and Mario was able to pound them with a few jump attacks and a threat of his was after this battle that Mario found a glowing yellow gem on the ground and picked it up.

"Oh, a star piece!" Goompa had said, "Better pocket that. It'll come in handy later. Come on, the kids are probably worried sick and know we're gone by now!"

That took care of most of the troublemakers on the main road, and Goompa, proudly chuckling, praised Mario as they exited the forest edge to a gated enclosement, from which the Toad House and the Family's home were visible.

The children were running about, calling Goompa and Mario's names frantically. It was kind of cute to see them so flustered...Mario did like kids. But he felt bad for making them worry and went to open the gate, only to find it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, is that old thing locked?" Goompa quipped helpfully, "Let me just..."

He produced a ring of keys from his hat and chose one, turning it in the previously unnoticed padlock, which fell to the ground. The gate opened wide on its own.

"Never fear, kids!" the goomba grandfather called as they approached, "I'm just fine, thanks to Mario! "

Hearing the sound of their grandfather's voice, Goombario- hat askew, Mario noticed- and Goombaria rushed over and began to nuzzle him. The plumber had learned over the years that as they lacked arms, this was what goombas did rather than give out hugs. It was touching.

Once they were done nuzzling, the two children backed off and Goombario fixed his hat.

"Goompa, where've you been? I went out on the veranda to find you and...wow! You were just plain _gone_!" the boy's voice cracked on 'gone'.

Goombaria, tearful, spoke next. "Goompa, I was really worried about you! Really, really worried!"

The elder goomba smiled softly at his grandchildren. "I'm sorry, kids, I never meant to make you fret. Just take it easy, now. I'm back, safe and sound. Now!" Goompa turned to the plumber, "Before I forget, Mario, there's something I want to give you- it's inside, so I'll be back in just a tick."

With that, the old goomba hobbled away.

It was then that Goombario seemed to notice something and nudged Mario's knee. "Hey Mario," He quipped, "That doll you have looks like the one Goombaria lost the other day."

Mario blinked. he had completely forgotten about it. "Oh, right. I think it is."

"Would you mind giving it back to her?" Goombario asked seriously. Mario spared a crooked grin and nodded.

"Goombaria, come here." he said. The young girl approached him apprehensively, but lit up like a Christmas tree when a doll was suddenly placed within reach of her small telekinetic field.

"Dolly!" She exclaimed loudly, "Dolly, dolly! You're back, I'm so happy! Thank you so much, Mario! Dolly, don't ever get lost again!" Noticing Mario grinning, Goombaria grinned too. "Bend down, mister!"

Mario crouched down to Goombarias level. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she produced a star piece identical to the one the plumber had found earlier. "This is for you. Look at the pretty glitter!"

Mario smiled softly. "You're right, Goombaria, it's very pretty. Thank you."

"And this is from me too!" at that moment, Goombaria leaned in and pecked his cheek, then ran to hide behind Goombario, giggling. Mario rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

Seeing that Goombaria was done thanking the heroic plumber, Goombario took a turn to speak.

"Mario, you always seem to hand your enemies' rears to them on a platter...do you work out?" Mario nodded. He did keep a regular exercise regimen. "I see. I...well, I study self-defense by reading books written by the masters, and listening to my dad and goompa. And...and I also exercise every day so I can be strong like you, you know?"

Mario grinned, and Goombario threw in "It's starting to show, too! I'm getting big muscles!"

At this, Mario looked doubtful. He had no idea how goomba musculature worked or at what age goombas started developing stronger muscles, so he had no idea if Goombario was being honest or just trying to convince him.

"It's true!" Goombaria piped up from behind her brother, "His head is hard as a rock!"

Mario snorted at this. Goombario only frowned. However, before an argument could break out, Goompa returned with a small paper bag. He held it out to Mario, who opened it up to find a mint green, boot shaped and embroidered piece of felt inside with a glittering yellow sheen. There was a pin clip on the back.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" said the grandfather.

"It's okay, Goompa!" Goombario said cheerfully, "We were just rapping with him."

Goompa chuckled at his grandson's uncommon slang. "Rapping, huh? I see. Well Mario, I wanted to give you that. It's called a 'badge.' Do you know what it is?"

"Can't say I do." Mario said, poking it. He felt a tiny electric jolt through his index finger.

"Well," Goompa began, taking a deep breath, "If you wear this, you'll be able to execute a special battle move called Power Jump. Badges are magic enhanced equipment that allow you to learn and use special attacks like that. Power Jump would be a doubly powered version of the jumping attack you're already known for."

The red-clad plumber nodded in understanding. Magic was widely used for many things in the Mushroom Kingdom, from medicine to toys, and it was no surprise to see a special battle item powered up with it.

"But listen well. That thing will only work if you have it worn on your person. So be sure to equip it properly." Goompa warned.

Mario looked at the elderly goomba, then down at the badge. Deciding to take his wise advice, he clipped the small badge to the collar of his red button down- which, incidentally, was not quite as comfortable as his usual sweater. Guess T. must have changed his shirt while he was out. That sweater was probably nothing but crispy goodness by now.

"Now remember," Goompa continued, "You need psychic energy- the Mushroom Kingdom calls it FP as a slang term, of course- to use special moves. Be sure you have enough before you try to use Power Jump in battle. By the way, Mario..."

"Yeah?" Mario asked, adjusting the position of his new badge.

"I heard from Gooma. You're off to rescue the Princess from Bowser?"

"Oh, yeah!" Goombario piped up excitedly, "Mario, he could beat Bowser with one hand behind his back!"

"Hush, Goombario." Goompa scolded. Goombario shrunk back sheepishly. "Mario...go ahead and take that hammer with you. It should serve well as a weapon. If I were just a bit younger, I myself would come along with you! In my younger days I could have done some damage!" At this he gave a hearty laugh, "...The years are starting to weigh on me, though. I'm telling you- this lower back pain...!"

"Adventures..." Goombario said wistfully, "You're so lucky! Princess-rescuing is so cool. I know I said this before, but...I want to be an adventurer too someday!"

"Me too!" Goombaria chirped.

At this, Goompa began to look thoughtful. He hummed, closed his eyes, hummed some more and finally stopped abruptly, snapping to an upright position from his hunched one and looking at Mario directly.

"Oh, here's an idea. Thought my daughter may not like it..." Taking a deep breath, the elderly goomba took in a deep breath, and then, "Goombario. The timing may be perfect- you're not a child any more, and grave times are upon us. I'm sure Mario would agree...that you should accompany him."

Goombaria, Goombario and Mario all gasped in surprise. Goombaria looked jealous. Goombario looked awed, and Mario felt apprehensive. Goombario was a soft looking, brainy kid. What good could he do? He might end up just slowing the plumber down, though he felt mean for thinking that.

"Goombario..." Mario began carefully, "Can you really fight?"

Goombario suddenly looked ashamed. "I've never _won_ a fight, if that's what you're asking...the school bullies are scarier when you're my size!" He finished defensively.

Mario frowned.

"Can I go, Goompa?! Really?" Goombario pleaded, "Mario, come on! You won't regret this, I promise! I know I'm not the strongest, but I'm _smart_! I can tell you about anything! I've got a photographic memory, so I won't forget anything you tell me to remember, I promise! Please!"

Mario sighed. While he did doubt Goombario's ability, it did seem he was a brainy kid, and his grandfather, obviously seasoned and wise, had stuck up for him. Finally, groaning and taking his hat off to rub at his hair, he said, "...Alright."

Goombario lit up so brightly that Mario could swear he was really shining. He let out a whoop, jumped up and ran around in a circle, thena collided with Mario, nuzzling his leg.

"Thank you, thank you! I promise I won't hold you back! You won't regret bringing me along! I promise, I promise!"

"Way to go, Goombario!" Goombario shouted excitedly.

Mario sighed. Just what was he getting himself into?

* * *

**(Brief Transition)**

* * *

It was mere hours later, as late afternoon arose, that Mario and the goomba family stood by the gates to the village to say their goodbyes. Goombario was standing tall, looking nervous but excited, Goombaria and her mother were teary eyed, and Gooma, Goompa and Goompapa simply looked proud and hopeful.

Everyone gathered around Goombario. Goomama handed him a bundle wrapped in a kerchief, then turned and shoved one at Mario. "I've made you both lunch for the road. Shroom fry, healthy salad and nutty cake for dessert. Don't forget to stay well fed."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison. Then they turned and blinked at each other.

"Also," Goomama continued, growing teary, "You help Mario properly, Goombario. Don't you cause any trouble for him. And be careful. Don't get hurt or sick. Stay warm. Oh, I should have gotten your scarf..."

"_Mom_!" Goombario protested, the same way Mario used to when his own mother worried over him. "Mom, I"ll be _fine_! I'm traveling with Mario, for Eldstar's sake!"

Goompapa chuckled and came forward. "That you are. But remember you're not there to sightsee. This is a very important thing you're doing, so stay focused and be as helpful as you can."

Goombario nodded. "Okay, dad."

Gooma came forward this time, holding a large backpack sized for a human. "I prepared a care package for the both of you. Cooking equipment, jackets, rations and toothbrushes...that sort of thing. I hope it will come in handy."

Before Goombario could reach for it, Mario took the pack and slung it over his shoulder, bowing lightly at Gooma to show his thanks. The pack had heft, but it wasn't too heavy. It was almost like Gooma knew just how to pack for an adventure. It made Mario wonder.

"I'll miss you, Goombario!" Goombaria piped up sullenly from behind her mother, "You're so lucky...I want to go on an ddventure too, but...I guess I'll let you have a turn this time."

Goombario smiled softly. "I'll come back and play with you sometimes, if I can." He said. A few tears streamed down Goombaria's face and she buried herself in her mother.

Finally, Goompa came forward and stood directly in front of Goombario. They looked at each other for a long moment, neither sizing each other up nor emitting any awkwardness. Perhaps they just didn't know what to say.

"You look after him. He seems like the reckless type." Said Goompa. He sounded surprisingly gruff.

"Yessir." Goombario responded dutifully.

"And yourself."

"Yessir." repeated the boy.

Goompa coughed. "And use that brain of yours- I know you'd rather be strong in the body, but Mario has that already. What he needs is your knowledge. Do you understand?"

"...Yessir." Goombario said once more.

"Good lad." This time Goompa turned to the plumber. "Mario. I know Goombario will be a worthy companion. ...Well, I...I think it's time for my nap. Goodbyes...have a way of making me teary."

In fact, the elderly goomba's eyes were already glistening as he turned and hobbled back into the house. Mario heard Goombario sniff loudly beside him. He realized that the young hat-wearer and his grandfather must be very close for their parting to be so much more difficult than for everyone else.

Time to distract him, then. Mario nodded at the whole family and pulled out his hammer. "Let's get this show on the road!" He exclaimed. Then, one-handed, he pulled the hammer high over his head and brought it down viciously on the remaining roadblock. The tool collided with a corner, splintering it and spreading, sending the rest of the block crumbling to the ground. It looked like Mario had found its weak point- the goomba family cheered, and Goombario's sniffling stopped.

"Goombario." Mario said purposefully. The young goomba looked him in the eye with caution.

"Let's go save us a princess."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Mario dashed down the road. It was a race for time now- he had to get to Shooting Star Summit as soon as possible. When he looked down to his side, he saw Goombario had already caught up. _Quick-footed kid._ he thought pleasantly.

Their adventure had officially started.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**Bean:** Thanks for reading! I should have the next segment up by sometime tonight at the latest, or if things don't go well tomorrow morning. As I'm not currently in school and only have jobhunting and housework on my to-do list, I have lots of time to write! I guess at least one good thing has to come from long term illness, huh...

If you don't mind, please feel free to leave a short or long comment with ideas, and things you like or dislike about the story so far. Now that we're four chapters in it should be easier to find things to comment on.


	5. Prologue Part 5

**Bean:** This chapter is so, so long. Over five thousand words. Please hang in there reading it like I did writing it- the next chapter will be long too, I think, as it's covering most of the rest of what happens before leaving for pleasant path.

* * *

**Prologue Part Five: A Gang of Goombas**

* * *

The afternoon sun lit Highroad 87A- known as Goomba Road- brightly, shining through the oak and alder trees and giving the grass a sheen, sparking through the dust that the two travelers walking along kicked up. Mario was whistling a cheerful tune, something from his childhood that he couldn't quite remember the origin of, and Goombario was chattering incessantly to him about their surroundings. He caught most of it, but once in a while the plumber lost the intellectual boy, as he tended to garble some of his speech.

It was as Goombario was reaching basic facts about the road again- it would lead to Toad Town if they kept on it, violen goombas were often seen hanging around, other things like that- that Mario stopped.

"Goombario." he said plainly.

"Uh...yeah, what is it?" Asked the goomba.

"If there are crooks around here, don't you think you should keep quiet?"

The young, cap wearing goomba suddenly looked sheepish and apologetic. He muttered a 'sorry...' and looked down at the road as they continued.

"Why do you talk so much, anyway?" Mario asked as they passed a large signboard- beware of violent goombas, it said.

"I can't help it." Goombario muttered quickly, "There's too much in my head. I have to get some of it out as soon as I think of it or it hurts. It's probably why no one likes me..."

"Moves a thousand miles a minute and you can't keep up, huh?" Mario quipped. He almost understood. Sometimes his adventures went like that and he had to act before he could think.

"Yeah." Goombario said sullenly, "I'd rather be normal. Goombaria says I'm lucky to be super smart, but I'd rather be strong."

"You want to be stronger, huh..." Mario said. He understood. Goombario was a brainy kid in a country that looked up to a burly, overalls wearing hero. No wonder he wanted to be strong. He probably got picked on constantly.

"Listen, Goombario, I think I need to tell you something. I happen to have a bit of a brain." he finally said.

Goombario cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"And if you want to get stronger, you should use what you have. What do _you_ have?"

"Uh...a brain." Goombario said dumbly.

"Right. So your strength is strategy. Do you ever play chess or tetris?" Mario asked. Goombario nodded. "Think of fights like that. You know the environment because you can see it. Think on your feet and use it to disrupt your opponents' attacks. For instance-"

It was just as Mario was about to talk about the weakness of joints on larger opponents that an opponent popped out. It was an average, angry looking goomba with a scrape on his forehead- wait, Mario had given that to him! He must have followed them here all the way from below the house.

"You! I found you! Prepare yourself for a rematch!" The goomba shouted hoarsely, and then he rushed at Mario.

Used to dealing with angry goombas, Mario sidestepped and watched the angry goomba overshoot him and fall over. He sighed and shook his head- some people never learned.

"Goombario, I know I didn't teach you much yet, but can you fight?" He asked.

Goombario looked nervous for a moment, but then he nodded with half-conviction. That was enough for Mario. "Then rush on in. I've got your back, so don't worry about getting hit. It's your first fight with me, after all!"

Goombario held some trepidation. He was used to sparring with his father and with Goompa, but any time he had tried to utilize what he had learned from them so far, he always caved in to his fragile nerves and ended up getting his head handed to him...but Mario said he had his back! He couldn't afford to stand around being scared- that goomba was already getting up.

The younger goomba turned his hat backwards, and a shock of hair the same color as his body puffed out wildly, making Mario wonder how much was under there. Still, he had to hand it to Goombario- for looking so anxious, he was already getting himself together, and that was impressive.

Goombario rushed to meet his new opponent as he got to his feet and rushed in Mario's direction again. Calculating quietly, he leapt into the air just a few feet in front of the baddie...

And came tumbling down onto the ground next to him with a helpless _oof_!

The other goomba- his name was Goomorrison, but neither Mario nor his companion knew- let out a hysterical laugh and stopped to take a look at the thirteen year old lying in a heap on the ground. "Hahaha, what the hell, kid, can't you even do a proper headbonk?!"

Goombario grunted as he got up, glaring.

"I mean, when I was your age I could already beat a goomba twice my si-"

Goomorrison was cut off when the younger goomba body slammed him. He had more heft than expected and while the Bowser loyal wasn't knocked off his feet, he had the wind drained from him momentarily.

"Attaboy, Goombario!" Mario said from the sidelines. He had his hammer in his right hand, ready to go in with it if things got bad. But it was looking like Goombario was a little tougher than expected.

Goomorrison glared and this time it was he who leapt into the air, soaring down toward Goombario, who panicked and ran out of the way, tripping. He had done the bodyslam out of anger, but now that he had come to his senses he had no idea how to proceed.

"M-Mario!" He yelped, "What should I do?"

Mario leaned on his hammer casually. "Don't panic, for one thing! You've already surprised this guy- he's on the ropes. He rushes around a lot, don't you think?"

Goombario dodged one of Goomorrison's said rushes frantically. Rush. Rush! He knew exactly what to do now. Dodging another full on rush from his opponent, Goombario put some distance between them and crouched down, waiting in trepidation. He hoped his idea would work. Moreover, he hoped this was the concept Mario had wanted him to understand.

Goomorrison rushed forward yet again. But this time, Goombario sidestepped barely, then whirled around and rammed his body into the larger goomba's from behind, sending him tumbling violently to the ground. He had knocked him over! Goombario looked at Mario, who had an approving smile on his face.

"You're not done yet, what about that headbonk of yours?" he called.

Goombario was doubtful, considering his previous accuracy, but he nodded. Backing up a few steps, he rushed forward again and jumped, landing straight on the Bowser loyal's back, and elicitiing a pained squawk from him. By the time the young goomba had landed, Goomorrison had turned tail and was running away, bruised all over his back.

As the baddie receded into hte distance, Goombario whooped with triumph and jumped in the air, turning his cap forward again. "Mario!" He squeaked, "You saw that? I beat him! A grown goomba twice my size and I sent him packing!"

The young boy was laughing joyously, dancing around and chanting "I won, I won!" at the top of his lungss. Mario couldn't help but laugh at Goombario's antics as he put his hammer away again, approaching him and, as was becoming his habit, messing up his hat's position.

"Not bad. You stumbled around but you didn't lose your head so much that it got you beat. Don't pause long enough to get nervous next time, though. Nerves are for practice matches."

Goombario stopped dancing, huffing for breath from the movement. "Yessir, understood sir!" He garbled, "Can we keep going now? I'm totally pumped!"

After that, Goombario continued to get fighting tips from Mario as they continued. Think on your feet, Mario said, use your environment to your advantage. Worry about landing a hit first, and then another. Don't look at the big picture unless you know you can win. Goombario listened attentively and nodded at every word, and Mario silently wondered if the bit about his stunning memory was true. And if it was, why didn't he already know all this stuff? It was totally basic as far as the plumber was concerned, however...maybe he was just the type to lose his head when he first entered a battle.

They ran into a few more goombas, spiked goombas and paragoombas on the way. Mario's method became to have Goombario dodge while he told Mario what he knew about that variety of goomba- useful to the both of them, really. By the time they reached a sign that said "Fort Bridge, 1 mile" Goombario had already gotten less clumsy with his fighting, though he was still jumpy. Mario was surprised and impressed to have seen him progress so quickly.

The road ahead of them diverged. One path went a few feet further to where a transparent cube with a sleeping heart shape in it stood, and the other came to a springboard beneath a low cliff face. Probably, the road was used little enough and by the right kind of people that traffic safety had deemed it more cost effective to install a jump-assist than to create a ramp.

"Goombario," Mario started, "What's that block thing over there?" Mario pointed to the block he had seen on the lower split-off.

Goombario blinked. "Oh, the health block? It's a new traffic-stop initiative that got implemented last year, but it's only now getting common. Traffic control is installing those things every so many milestones for travelers who have to pack light. If you jam it with your fist then it should use a healing spell on you and restore your stamina. It should also work as a healing accelerant and painkiller if you're hurt at all."

Mario blinked. He hadn't understood all of those words, but he got the gist- hit the block, get an energy boost. He motioned to Goombario to follow. They had covered several miles already and the young boy was probably a lot more exhausted than he was letting on. Best to use this as a rest opportunity before they went any further.

"Hey, you!"

Goombario and Mario, right at the fork in the road, before the springboard, froze. Up on top of the cliff stood two young goombas, both tall for their age, most likely. The elder one was a bright red and the younger a sickly looking hue of blue, with dark rings under his eyes. Both had challenging expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, you!" Said the red one.

"Suspicious guy!" Said the blue.

"Hold it right there and don't move!" continued the red one. Mario stood with his hand hovering just slightly away from his hammer's handle. Goombario had edged behind him a little, and the plumber placed a hand on his back encouragingly.

"Ahaa, you're Mario!" Said the blue one. His voice was crackly and hoarse, as if he were ill.

"I knew it." said the apparently older, red goomba, "Well, you can't go past here, Mister Big Shot! Those are orders straight from the Goomba King!"

Mario felt Goombario flinch at the words 'Goomba King.' What was he, local mob boss? Probably. Well, the plumber wasn't scared in the slightest.

"Never heard of him." He said nonchalantly, hand still securely on Goombario's back.

The red goomba ignored him entirely. "I'm sorry, Mister Big Shot, but the only way you're getting through here is by beating us, the Goomba Bros. That's me, Red, and my little brother, Blue."

"Creative names..." Goombario muttered nervously.

Blue glared at him sharply. "And what's _your_ name, shrimp?"

Goombario jerked and looked away. "...Goombario..."

Blue snorted, but didn't say anything else. Red laughed, and it sounded like a bark.

"Let's get them, Blue." Red said plainly, starting forward.

"Yeah, let's go big brother!" Blue said enthusiastically, following. They leapt fearlessly from the dropoff and bounced off the springboard.

"Goombario, get ready!" Mario shouted, whipping his hammer out. Goombario just managed to dodge Blue's flying tackle, and Mario deflected red by rolling him off his hammer. Both plumber and companion backed away quickly, putting a fair amount of distance between themselves and their assailants.

As the two parties began to circle each other, Mario got his wits about him and began the battle routine he had taken up with his young hat wearing companion. "'Bario," he said, shortening his name, "Know anything about these two?"

Goombario gulped. "They're Red and Blue Goomba," he began babbling, "Known locally as the Notorious Goomba Brothers. They're thugs and thieves that work for the local gang boss. Red is the older one, and he's stronger. I'd take him out first. Blue looks pretty ill...don't worry as much about him."

Mario nodded. "Good kid. Listen, I know these guys look intimidating, but they're just strong goombas. You're a strong goomba too, understand?"

Goombario nodded.

"I'll take the lead. You be my backup." Mario quipped, and then he rushed Red with his hammer wound up.

When he swung, he hit the ground, causing an indentation as the goomba thug dodged his attack with a jump, ,and came back down on his head with a crack of colliding skulls. Unfortunately for Mario, goomba skulls had evolved to be thick and durable where human skulls were less so. The plumber howled in pain and backed up rubbing his noggin.

"Mario, are you okay?" Goombario yelped worriedly, pushing the plumber back up when he nearly tripped.

"Focus, Goombario!" Mario said by way of assurance, "Help me out here!"

"R-right, I'm sorry!" Goombario said. When Mario rushed in again, Goombario circled around behind Red.

"Hey, you big lug, come and pick on someone smaller than you!" He shouted, "That's what guys like you _do_, isn't it?"

Red snarled, offended more than Mario thought he would be, and turned on Goombario, rushing him. Goombario stood his ground, and when Red was about to collide with him, he lowered his body beneath the rushing thug and jerked himself upward, sending Red flying and tumbling away.

"Mario, go for Blue! I'll keep this yutz busy!" he yelled, sounding sure of himself for the first time since Mario had started giving him advice on how to fight.

Grinning and tipping his cap, Mario turned to the smaller, weaker looking of the two brothers. "Ready to take me on, _sprout_?"

Blue didn't hesitated and rushed in, jumping into the air. Unfortunately, his descent path was predictable and when Mario swung his hammer, it connected solidly and slammed the teen into the ground.

But he got right back up, headbutting Mario in the stomach and knocking the air out of him. Mario swung his hammer and missed as he bent over to recollect how to breathe. He caught sight of Goombario scampering in and bodyslamming Blue as he fell to his knees.

"Gimme...a second..." Mario muttered.

"I've got you covered. This one isn't much bigger than me!" Goombario said. But he did have both brothers to worry about while Mario recovered. How was he going to manage? He had displayed much more confidence than he really felt.

"Pretty uppity for such a tiny guy!" Blue taunted as he watched Red approach Goombario from behind, "What are you, ten?"

"I'm _thirteen._" Goombario said through gritted teeth, "And I'm sure as supershrooms more honorable than you and your brother, I'll bet you a mint!"

Red slammed Goombario from behind. Thinking on his feet, the young Goomba managed to land on his back and lash out with his feet, kicking the older goomba in the stomach as he rolled to safety. Unfortunately, he had lost his hat in the tumble and now the wild brown hair on top of his head was exposed.

"C'mon, bring it on!" He shouted, but his voice cracked, turning the second half of his challenge into a squeak.

"I'll take him. You go for Mario!" Blue smirked and came at Goombario, who took him head on- literally. Their skulls met with a loud _thunk_ and they both jumped back, smarting. There was already a bruise forming on Blue.

The smaller goomba rushed in while the thug was recovering, sailing into the air and coming back down to slam into Blue's face, bursting his flat nose and leaving it gushing blood. Goombario scampered away, surprised to see he had caused an actual inury, and not sure whether to feel pleased.

Blue snorted and looked to the side. It looked like Mario had recovered and he was trading light blows with Red now, meaning that his brother was too occupied to help him out. Somehow, that made him nervous.

"You're pretty hardheaded for such a wimpy looking kid." He offered Goombario a compliment, sniffing. his nose was definitely broken.

"That's because I have a bigger brain than you." Goombario taunted. And then he rushed into the fray again, followed by the unflapped Blue.

They met in a clash of bodies and rolled to the ground. It was the goomba equivalent of a schoolyard fistfight- kicking and biting, they fought for the upper hand over the other, until Blue let out a sudden howl of pain when Goombario found the leverage to headbutt him in the face again. He rolled away, eyes scrunched shut, and fled as suddenly as he had charged.

"Bro," he called behind him, "I gotta go! You take care of this!" That said, he leapt onto the springboard and tumbled to the ground above it, landing in an exhausted crouch and crossing his eyes over his bleeding nose and mouth. Goombario heaved for breath, already as tired as his opponent, and looked to where Red was standing across from Mario, astonished.

"B-blue Goomba!" he yelped in surprise, seeing his brother's blue and bleeding face, "My little brother!"

Goombario felt his stomach drop when the large goomba turned toward him.

"You'll _pay_ for that, you little Mario clone!" He shouted, "Get over here!"

"Yipe!" Suddenly coming to his senses out of his battlehaze, Goombario dashed for Mario. He had managed to hold his own against Blue Goomba, but Red was notorious for being twice as strong, and three times as mean in a fight. He would need his new mentor's help if he was going to come out of this alright.

Unfortunately, while he was usually quick on his feet, Goombario was exhausted now and felt Red broadside him before he could reach the outstretched arms of Mario. They went tumbling and Goombario felt a food collide with his stomach once, twice, and three times before they stopped moving. He couldn't breathe when they stopped. Red stood over him, glaring, and went to give his face the same treatment he had given Blue.

When Mario saw the red goomba bend over Goombario and ran his head into the younger's face, he knew there wasn't time to fight like he was in a spar anymore. He ran foward on flying feet and, forgetting his hammer completely, grabbed Red bodily and tossed him away, helping GOombario and his bleeding mouth up in the same movement.

"You okay, sport?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing I'm not used to from school." Goombario admitted, "He hits like a girl."

Mario almost wanted to laugh. While the admittance that he had been beaten up at school regularly was troubling to hear from Goombario, it was less troubling to hear that he could roll with a punch.

"Stand back, I'll finish this off. You did good."

Goombario spat out a small, back tooth and grinned redly. "You got it."

Mario marched forward purposefully. Red Goomba was just climbing out of the bushes on the side of the road, only to be met with the plumber's fist to the side of his head. It made his head ring so much that he wasn't ready for the hammer hitting him on the head heavily, making a _smack_ noise and causing him to collapse, dizzy.

Mario placed a foot firmly on Red's back to keep him from getting up as he spoke. "Listen up, punk." he said, "You go back and you tell your boss I'm coming to pay him back for what you two did to my friend. Hurry up!"

He kicked Red away and watched as he went scampering, pulled his brother to his feet and fled without another word. Then, winded, he sat down and waited untill he was sure the two crooks were gone.

"Goombario," he said with a wheeze, "You okay? You need anything?"

Goombario walked over slowly, and dipped himself under one of Mario's arms. Before he said anything, he helped lift the man to his feet.

"I'm okay. My mouth is all torn up inside, but that's nothing the health block can't take care of...I forgot about it during the fight. Go me."

"If you'd used it, they would have too, don't you think?" Mario said as they limped over to the roadside rest stop together, "It's better we went without it and outlasted them."

Goombario sighed. "I guess you're right...are we really gonna go fight the Goomba King?" He aske nervously, "He's not gonna be easy to beat, you know."

Mario leapt up with Goombario by his side, and punched the health block. Immediately the aches and pains in his body eased and his energy returned, and a rain of glitter came from the rubbery block. Goombario looked refreshed as well, and his mouth had stopped bleeding.

"We're probably going to have to face him anyway, now that we've beaten up his lackeys." Mario said, "So we may as well beat him to the punch, as it were. Besides, I didn't like those two."

Taking Goombario's silence as assent, Mario headed for the springboard and the two of them were off again, down the wooded path. It was about a mile later that they came to a large stone structure that was probably a large guardhouse long ago, and past it stretched a large chasm.

"Hmm..." Goombario shifted from one foot to the other, "I'm pretty sure there used to be a bridge past here...I wonder what happened to it?"

Before either of them could speculate, however, a body as large as the high doorway stomped out of the small fort. It was a goomba, twice as high as Mario's head reached, wearing striped trousers and a crown. He also possessed thick white brows and a mustache.

"So, Mario!" He began. Red and Blue stood behind him, bandaged up. "You've made it this far. I commend you for that! Unfortunately, this is as far as you'll get. For I, the great and powerful Goomba King, am going to stop you in your tracks!"

"You hear that, Mario?!" Red screeched angrily, "Not one more step! You scared, little man?"

Blue laughed derisively. "Yeah, you'd better be!"

Mario took out his hammer and swung it a few times. "Goombario, got my back?"

Goombario looked visibly frightened, but he tightened his stance and nodded. "You can count on me. And I know all about this guy, by the way- he's huge, obviously, but he's also strong. He's been the gang boss around here for ages...don't worry though, even if he's big he's no match for you!"

With that, Goombario subtly jerked his head to the left repeatedly. The opposing goomba gang, now approaching, hadn't noticed, but Mario had- there was a large goomnut tree there, and there were huge, ripe fruits hanging from it, still in their spiky shells.

"I'll distract them." Goombario quipped, "You can rain on their parade."

With that, Goombario ran in yelling as loudly as he could, unintelligible and very, very reckless. Mario shook his head and laughed, but it had done the job. The Goomba King, Red and Blue were focused on him for just a moment as he dodged their initial attacks. Mario took that opportunity to dash over to the tree- he pulled his hammer back andn began whacking away with his superior strength, keeping an eye above him.

Quickly enough, three goomnuts each the size of the plumber's head fell. Two came down right on top of Red and Blue, and knocked them out cold. Goombario danced back from a few smaller ones that rained down as well, and the third large one smacked the Goomba King right on the noggin, knocking his crown away and dizzying him.

"Go, Goombario, I'm on my way!" Mario shouted.

Goombario took the hint and without any other preamble, he leapt in to the air and shot like a rocket into the Goomba King's large stomach. While he was still dizzied, Goombario bounced up again as soon as he had landed and hit his stomach again, then scampered out of hte way of his foot when he attempted to stomp on the young boy.

It was at this time that Mario reached him and slammed his hammer onto the Goomba King's foot, eliciting a pained yowl.

"You little...!" The large goomba whirled around, and Goombario was caught in the crossfire and sent flying. He didn't get up from the ground while Mario was looking at him, but the plumber was effectively distracted when he had to roll out of hte way of falling goomnuts that had been dislodged by the Goomba King's attack. The nuts hit the ground with enough force to crack them open, and Mario gulped.

"That could have given me some trouble..." he muttered.

Suddenly, a dizzy Goombario was at his side again. "Mario!" he exclaimed, "He hits hard, but he leaves his guard open _all the time_. If I distract him a little, can you wail on him from behind?"

Mario steadied Goombario's stance so that he wouldn't fall. "If you think you're fit, I'm down."

Goombario stopped wobbling by sheer force of will. "I can do it. It's just a diversion, right? I'm good at those, trust me."

"Then go."

Goombario ran forward on shaking legs and shouted. "Hey, you giant nut-brain, why don't you come after me and see if you can even land a hit!"

Just as they both hoped, the Goomba King roared at the taunt, just as easily riled up as his 'subjects.' Goombario began hopping and rolling out of the way of the giant goomba thug's repeated stomp attacks, and Mario saw his chance.

He dashed forward, putting his hammer away and pumping his arms.

"Yahoooooo!" The hero couldn't help but whoop as he launched himself into the air. He performed a flip over the Goomba King's head. He hoped this would work...! Placing his hand over the badge he had pinned to his overalls, Mario concentrated solely on his descent. Something in his head clicked, and when he landed he performed a quick spin, drilling his leading food into the Goomba King's head.

It worked perfectly. The Goomba King howled in pain briefly, and then he ran.

"Retreat!" He shouted as he did so, hoisting up his minions and moving into the fort. They shut the door and locked it behind them so quickly that neither Mario nor Goombario had any time to keep it from happening.

"Hey...!" Goombario ran over to the door and pounded on it with a sneakered foot, "Hey, you lumps of wimp, get back out here and face your defeat like real goombas!"

All that happened in response to Goombario's heckling was that Blue, an ice pack pressed against his cheek, stuck his face out a window nad blew a raspberry. Goombario snarled.

"I _knew_ you were nothing but a bunch of cowards! Come down here and I'll...!"

Mario pulled Goombario away and shushed him. "Let's just go." He said, winking. Goombario blinked, and smiled. Good, he understood.

The two of them made a show of walking away, and when Goombario looked back and saw no one at the windows, he nudged Mario. They scampered around the side of the building and hid in the bushes.

"Think this will work?" Goombario hissed, "Whatever _this_ is..."

"They gotta come out of there sometime." Mario murmured, "And we'll use that to find a way across."

Goombario nodded. But then they heard noise from inside.

"Did you hide it?" Came the hushed voice of the Goomba King.

"Sure I did, boss." Said the pained voice of Blue, "Right in the bushes outside. They'll never find it, I promise."

Mario and Goombario exchanged a look. _What_ was in the bushes? They began to crawl around, spitting leaves from their mouths, until finally Mario uncovered_ it._ A blue switch. A clear orb ith an exclamation mark inside, they were used to activate mechanics in the Mushroom Kingdom by bursting the orb with a harsh blow.

Mario burst out of the bushes triumphantly, Goombario behind him.

"Is that it?" Said the young goomba excitedly, "Do you think that will do the trick?"

"This is definitely the switch for the bridge." Mario said proudly, "Should I hit it...?"

Suddenly King Goomba appeared above them. He was standingon the roof of the fortress, looking nervous and a little surprised to see them there.

"Um, Mario!" He said commandingly as he could, "Good fight, and all that." He looked around nervously, "I must warn you. If you find a switch anywhere, you mustn't press it. It's very dangerous, you understand?"

Mario grinned, held up the switch, and punched it.

"What?! You pressed it...?!" The Goomba King gasped and fled inside. It was only moments later that the Goomba Bros rushed out of the fortress and into the forest. Just a moment after that, Mario and Goombario heard a loud _clunk_.

Goombario was going to glance around to see where exactly the Goomba Bros had run off to, but before he could something astonishing happened. The Goomba King was flung out of the top tower of the fortress like a ragdoll and into the distance by a springloaded, unfolding bridge, which, as the gang boss disappeared into the distant hills, descended across the deep chasm and connected both sides.

Mario let loose a triumphant whoop. "Yahoo! That'll show 'em!"

"Cooool!" Goombario shouted, "Mario, we should be able to get to Toad Town in no time now! Come on!" The boy dashed off, Mario on his heels, both laughing hysterically at what they had just seen.

It was only a few hours later that they came to te gates of Toad Town. Both were exhausted from jogging most of the way- Goombario had whined about the speed a lot, but never once slowed down. However, the colonnade leading into Toad Town proper was now before them, and they slowed down to a walking pace as evening set in.

"Mario, look at this." Goombario said as they were about to enter the edge of town bus station for snacks, "Someone dropped a badge."

Mario bent over where Goombario was looking and picked the mentioned item up. "You're right. What is this thing?"

"I think it's Power Smash. It enables a heavy bludgeoning attack." Goombario said, "Maybe you should try equipping it to use with your hammer?"

Mario nodded briefly and clipped the badge on just below his power jump badge. He felt a little prick in his fingers as he did so.

"Ow..." he muttered, blowing on them, "My hands tingle."

"You probably just used up the last of your magic power equipping that badge." Goombario informed, "Badges take up...memory space in your mind. Like on a computer. Depending on your level of experience with them you can only have a few on at a time. Some take up more memory than others. You get it?"

"Yeah. I'll stick with these two for now, then. We'll get in some practice with them before we head to Shooting Star Summit tomorrow, how's that sound? The dojo here is pretty good, after all."

Goombario lit up, and as they entered town he began babbling about the dojo- apparently, his grandfather was friends with the man who ran it...

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
